1. Field
This invention relates to the field of data security. In particular, the invention relates to a platform and method for protecting information through a secure boot using user authentication and/or hardware configurations.
2. Background
Personal computers (PCs) typically include different types of storage components to store programs and data. These storage components include random access memory (RAM), read-only memory (ROM), and memory devices that are located external to the PC (e.g., hard disk or a floppy disk). To load an operating system on a PC, it is necessary to initialize or “boot” the PC by loading and executing boot code. Because the PC typically is unable to access external devices until after it is booted, the boot code is stored internally within the PC.
Typically, a ROM component is used to store the boot code. This boot code, normally referred to as “boot block,” is obtained from the ROM and executed. The boot block is coded to (i) locate Basic Input/Output System (BIOS), (ii) load the BIOS for execution, and (iii) pass control to the BIOS. Thereafter, the BIOS checks Option ROMs, loads the operating system (OS) loader, and passes control to the OS loader.
Currently, enhanced security features are being implemented in platforms with greater regularity. However, current security features lack the combination of both user authentication and secure boot functionality.